


In Your Face

by house_of_lantis



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris wants to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanya_elda](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vanya_elda).



> Written for: vanya_elda. Face fucking prompt at kradamadness.

“I can’t believe you want to do this.”

Kris made a funny face up at Adam as he carefully positioned Kris on the stacked pillows against the headboard.

“I promise I won’t do anything to hurt you,” Adam said, trying to make sure that Kris knew he was being earnest.

“It’s good that I don’t have to go into the studio any time soon,” Kris said, smirking.

Adam dragged his thumb across Kris’s full bottom lip, his black fingernail so intensely dark and wicked against Kris’s pale pink lip. “I’ll make it good for you after.”

“I know you will,” he murmured, flicking the tip of Adam’s thumb with his tongue.

Adam laughed and pinched his tongue and held on to it, chuckling softly as Kris went a little cross-eyed as he tried to pull his tongue away. He let it go and pushed his thumb into Kris’s warm and wet mouth, stroking the tongue gently.

“Ready?” He whispered, pulling his hand away to stroke down the back of Kris’s head.

“Yup. Bring it, big boy.”

Kris laughed at his own joke as Adam smiled at him, imagining how Kris was going to look while he fucked his cock into Kris’s mouth. It wasn’t Kris’s first time giving him a blowjob but it was the first time that Kris was going to let him control everything and Adam wanted to get it right, make it good for him so that he’d want to do it again. And again.

“If it gets too much, signal me, right?”

Kris rolled his eyes as his hands moved up Adam’s thighs, curling his strong fingers around Adam’s hips and pulling him closer.

“I mean it, Kris,” he said, trying to be stern and safe and sane at the same time. “Tap my thighs and I’ll back off.”

“Geez, Adam, I trust you.”

“I know, but it could get a little rough and—“

“I might like it a little rough.”

Adam looked down at the impish look on Kris’s face and he smiled and bit his lip. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Kris said, wiggling on the bed, getting comfortable. He leaned his head back, showing his throat and putting himself in a vulnerable position but trusting Adam to take care of him – and Adam would, he’d stay in control and he’d take good care of Kris. He lowered his eyelids, giving Adam a sultry look, and licked at his lips. “Come on.”

He grabbed the top of the headboard and ran his hand down his belly, fingers curling around his already hard cock, his body tingling with anticipation of pushing into Kris’s mouth, how it would feel to slide right in, and the sight of Kris just taking it. He let out a soft moan, running his thumb over the slick head, and met Kris’s eyes as he dragged the head of his cock along his lip.

Kris’s lips curled into a smile, tongue coming out to lick and taste him, a tease more than anything else if that little smirk was anything to go by. Kris closed his eyes and moaned, parting his lips just enough that Adam could press the head of his cock into Kris’s mouth.

“Shit,” Adam mumbled, panting harshly.

Slow. Keep it slow. Don’t force it. Let Kris want more. Adam tried to remind himself as he slid in a little more, his thighs already shaking when he felt the flat of Kris’s tongue curl around and around the head. Fuck! This was killing him!

“Open your eyes, baby,” he whispered, knowing that that would keep Adam grounded.

Kris opened his eyes, brown eyes nearly black, cheeks flushed and eyelids fluttering. He met Adam’s gaze and held it, opening his mouth a little more, granting him permission for more. Adam groaned when he felt Kris’s hands curl over his hips, fingers pressing against his ass, gently urging him to move.

“Just a little…in and out…”

Adam closed his eyes for a moment, swallowing thickly, as he moved his hips back slowly, just so that he could feel his cock slide luxuriously across Kris’s tongue. He opened his eyes and watched as a little more of his cock disappeared into Kris’s mouth.

“Suck…just a little…”

Kris moaned and Adam clenched his hand on the headboard to keep from shoving his entire length into Kris’s mouth and down his throat. He felt the low rumble against his cock and he trembled as Kris sucked him, his cheeks caving in deeply to show the hard angles of his cheekbones. The suction was gorgeous and perfect and Adam let go of his cock to put both hands on the headboard, rocking slowly as Kris sucked and sucked.

“Fuck—“ He was going to come, just from this, and he pulled his cock out of Kris’s mouth completely to catch his breath.

“What?” Kris said, his voice a little raspy already, looking up at him.

Adam pressed his face against his arm and laughed. “I was going to come.”

“Isn’t that the idea?” Kris said, running his hands up and down Adam’s lower back, blunt fingernails trailing down and giving Adam goosebumps everywhere.

“Not yet.”

Kris laughed, eyes squinting adorably. “Greedy bastard.”

“For your mouth, yeah, baby, I am.”

Adam took a few deep breaths, pushing back with his arms so that they were stretched taut. He groaned and arched his back when he felt one of Kris’s hands curl around his cock, stroking him slow, his hold firm; his other hand cupped his tight balls, callused fingers catching on the soft skin of his sack, teasing and playful.

“Not helping,” he said through clenched teeth.

Kris laughed and let him go and Adam looked down at him to protest. He gasped when he felt Kris’s mouth take in the head, guiding Adam in as Kris leaned back against the pillows. He looked up at Adam, little crows feet curled at the edges of his eyes, as his busy little tongue flicked and flicked and flicked at that spot just under the head that drove Adam crazy.

“Yeah, you’re asking for it, Kristopher,” he hissed, leaning forward on his hands so that he took control again, keeping his movements steady, quickening his pace just a little, pushing his cock deeper each time he moved in.

He knew how much Kris could take; he reached down and stroked Kris’s face and head, smiling at him, as he pushed his hand under the back of Kris’s neck to put him into a perfect arch. The position made him lean down even closer and he wished he was limber enough to kiss Kris’s face as he fucked Kris’s mouth.

“Just relax your throat,” he murmured, watching Kris carefully for any signs of distress as he pushed in, feeling like he was dipping his cock into a hot velvet cushion. “Breathe through your nose. I’m going to go in now.”

Kris blinked up at him, his hands clutching Adam’s hips, his eyes still trusting. They both moaned as Adam shifted his hips a little bit forward. He could feel the head of his cock brush the back of Kris’s mouth and then the hard clench of Kris gagging. He backed off quickly, pulling all the way out as Kris closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

“Okay?” He said, stroking Kris’s head gently.

“Yeah,” Kris said, wiping at his eyes and chuckling. “Caught me off guard.”

“Want to stop?”

Kris leaned back on the pillow and gazed up at him. “Didn’t tap out, did I?”

“It’s not a contest. It’s not like I’m not going to want you if you can’t deep throat me. Not everyone can and it’s not a big deal.” He frowned a little, a part of him worried that Kris only wanted to do this because he was trying to prove something.

“You want to fuck my mouth. Come on, Adam, I want you to do it.”

Adam licked his lip and clenched his teeth, trying to get a grip on his control. It was always wild to see Kris’s mouth stretched around his cock, taking in more of him each time he did this. The last time Kris tried to deep throat, he had gagged and gagged, nearly hurting himself, choking a little, until Adam had to stop him. He was so close to taking him but Adam didn’t want Kris to force himself. Kris could get him off in so many different ways; it wasn’t any kind of personal requirement to do this. That’s not what Adam wanted from Kris. It wasn’t worth risking the kind of connection he had with him.

He leaned down and kissed Kris, gently licking at his swollen lips, sucking on that deliciously plump bottom lip and pressing his forehead against Kris’s forehead.

“Yeah, I want to do it, but I don’t want to hurt you.” He was greedy but he wasn’t a bastard.

Kris grinned. “I know. Come on…keep going.”

“Okay.”

He moved back up on his knees, moving a little closer. He adjusted Kris’s pillows a little bit, making him arch his neck a little more. Yeah, right there, that was the perfect height to do this.

Kris’s mouth was all warm welcome as he slid his cock back inside. Adam groaned, gripping the top of the headboard again, moving in and out slowly, letting himself ride out the pleasure. He felt Kris grab the back of his thighs, pulling him even closer, and then there was a wet click and oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck Adam was in; he felt the head of his cock slip into Kris’s throat, the tight muscles clenching and caressing him as Kris struggled to keep his throat open.

He pulled back so that Kris could breathe and he tightened his hold on the back of Kris’s neck and pushed in, all the way, all the way so fucking deep and just held there, groaning when he felt the muscles fluttering around him.

He felt Kris’s hands push his hips back and he moved out of Kris’s mouth. “Still okay?”

Kris wore a dazed look on his face, his bangs sticking to his forehead, face flushed even a deeper rosy red than usual. His pupils were dilated and he licked at his lips, nearly obscene, as he swallowed and stared up at him.

“God, Kris…that was fucking perfect.”

“Mmmm…”

“I’m going to go a little faster and then I’m going to go deep, okay, baby?”

“Yeah…”

“Oh fuck, Kris,” he said, staring at him. He grabbed the base of his cock to make sure that he didn’t lose control, feeding Kris just enough of his length so that he could fuck Kris’s mouth.

Kris grunted, his nostrils flared, as Adam stroked his cock fast and hard against his tongue. He reached down with his other hand to grab a handful of Kris’s hair, holding him still against the pillows as he drove his cock in and out, fast and a little careless, his hips becoming jerky, Kris’s mouth wet with his drool leaking down his chin and the corners of his mouth as Adam panted, watching as his cock fucking moved in and out of that sweet little mouth, Kris’s fucking mouth, dark eyes staring up at him in lust and need and awe, and how he fucking figured out how to suck and breathe and to just let Adam take what he fucking needed—

Adam let out a throaty cry, letting go of his cock as he pushed right down Kris’s throat, holding him still as he jerked his hips, feeling Kris’s chin against his balls, feeling everything tighten and pulse and everything coming into a pinpoint focus as he felt the hard shudders at the base of his spine, right into his animal brain, nothing but pleasure as he came down Kris’s throat, the way that the gags around his cock milked him dry.

He caught his breath when Kris made a whiny noise and let go of Kris and pulled out quickly. He looked down to see Kris swallowing, coughing a little, and panting breathlessly.

Covered in drool, face red, eyes wet from the involuntary reflex of his deep gags, his parted mouth an open invitation for more – God, Adam never saw anything more beautiful.

“Fucking perfect,” he murmured against Kris’s lips. “Such a good boy.”

Adam covered his face with kisses, adoring and grateful and teasing. He licked at Kris’s drool, he wiped the sweat and tears from Kris’s face with both of his hands, and dragged his fingers into Kris’s hair to hold his head still as he kissed Kris’s mouth, dragging his tongue inside to chase after the taste of his own come.

Kris giggled, pushing Adam’s face away. “All right, all right.”

“Does your throat hurt, baby? Do you want me to go make you some hot tea? I can give you a neck massage or something,” Adam said, running his thumbs down the line of Kris’s throat, trying to feel if he had hurt him at all.

“My mouth is sore, but I’m all right.” Kris said, smiling at him. “I told you I could do it.”

“The fucking best,” Adam said, kissing his lips gently. “Deep throat king of Conway.”

Kris snorted and rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to make you some tea with honey.”

Before he could move, Kris grabbed his hand and dragged it down to wrap around Kris’s hard and neglected cock. Adam squeezed it tightly as he gave him a strong upward stroke. Kris hissed and arched, biting his bottom lip.

“Uhhh…damn it, Adam, I’m so hard…”

Adam chuckled and licked his lips, looking down at the cock in his hand. He ran his thumb over the juicy head and smiled as Kris shivered so hard that the bed shook.

“Mmmm…baby…let me take care of this for you first.”

The End.


End file.
